A Shadow's Regret
by NightShade556
Summary: All i wanted to do is be free and wild but now i'm towering over the one who gave it all to me. Warrior cats fanfic. This is about a sister of Firestar that I made up and it will enter the original series but I felt that I would allow it to start as the life of My OC before it won't be all of it because I want to do flashbacks and stuff so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is going to be my first ever warrior cats fan-fiction and my first book on . I do have a account and i will tell you mine someday but for now i want to at least finish the first few chapters.**

3rd POV

A fiery orange tabby with a purple collar around his neck was walking through the rain out of the forest and into the open near a fence. Jake as he is called jumped onto the fence and over looked the twoleg home. Jake jumped down into the backyard and headed towards the door. When he got there he meowed as loud as he could to get the twoleg out. Soon the Not long after the door was opened and Jake bolted in and push a weird shade wood where the door were to close so it would stay open a bit. Jake looked around for the reason he came. Nutmeg a brown and white tabby and the mother of jake's litter.

Jack soon found her sitting next to a window along with a midnight black she-cat. "Are you sure it has to be tonight you're only 4 moons old." Nutmeg says looking down at her eldest daughter who in return looked up with her bright green eyes and smiled, "The more reason I should go the sooner I learn how to hunt and fight the sooner I can be free of this place." Shadow says looking back towards the window, " I want to live out there and be free. This is not truly my home mom I need to make my own home my own life and i can't do that under a collar." Jack Smiled "Then I guess it wasn't wrong of me to come here early." Nutmeg and Shadow jumped in surprise. Shadow immediately ran up to Jack after seeing who it was. "Dad your early!" Nutmeg less happily greeted jack. "I was hoping that I would have more time to say goodbye." Jack Just smiled. Jack and Nutmeg went into another room to talk leaving Shadow in the room.

Shadow was jumping up and down excited that she finally gets to leave this place. Suddenly Thunder roared outside. "I believe we should head out soon before it gets worse" Jake says Walking back from his talk with Nutmeg. "Sounds great!" Shadow said smiling brightly at her father. Jake and Shadow headed out soon after saying bye to her mother.

2 POV

That was the day I made the worst mistake I could have ever made. Mother was right all along I should have stayed home with her and everything would have been different. I was young I was naive but not anymore and I will fight I will show you not to mess with me and my friends.

Many moons later

Shadow walked out of the forest to see her brother rusty talking to his friend smudge. "Henry said he went into the woods once." The cat lifted his head and gestured with his nose over the rows of fences toward the garden where Henry lived.

Shadow let out a low chuckle before hopping onto the fence. "That fat old tabby never went into the woods!" Shadow scoffed playfully. The two toms turned towards me startled. "Shadow! You made it!" Rusty said happily standing up. "Of course I come her every moon did you think I would miss this one time?"

Shadow playfully nudged Rusty with her right paw that gave of a red glow when the light hit the the red gem connected to a black leather band around the paw. "N-No! I um..." Rusty tried to explain but came out with nothing. Shadow chuckled before jumping off the fence and started walking towards the forest becoming rusty to join her while doing so. Rusty smiled before quickly following shadow. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Smudge called after Rusty.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd POV

Shadow and Rusty continued into the forest and into thunderclan territory though that remains unknown to the fiery tom.

Suddenly the movement of a tiny creature caught the eye of the two cats. They watched it scuttle under some brambles. Instinct made Rusty drop into a low crouch. With one slow paw after another he drew his body forward through the undergrowth.

Ears pricked, nostrils flared, eyes unblinking, he moved toward the animal. Rusty could see it clearly now, sitting up among the barbed branches, nibbling on a large seed held between its paws. It was a mouse. Rusty rocked his haunches from side to side, preparing to leap. He held his breath in case his bell rang again.

Excitement coursed through him, making his heart pound. A sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made him jump. His bell jangled treacherously, and the mouse darted away into the thickest tangle of the bramble bush. Rusty stood still as Shadow walked up to Him. They saw the white tip of a red bushy tail trailing through a clump of tall ferns up ahead.

They smelled a strong, strange scent, definitely a meat-eater, but neither cat nor dog. Unknown to Rusty Shadow became tense recognizing it as a tail of a fox. Rusty forgot about the mouse and watched the red tail curiously. Shadow on the other paw watched the situation with caution ready to spring into action if needed.

Rusty started prowled forward. They both heard a noise that came from behind them, but sounded muted and distant. Rusty swiveled his ears backward to hear it better. Pawsteps? he wondered, but he kept his eyes fixed on the strange red fur up ahead, and continued to creep onward hoping that it was just Shadow absorbing the situation.

It was only when the faint rustling behind him became a loud and fast-approaching leaf-crackle that Rusty realized that it was in fact not Shadow and he was in danger. The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. Shadow decided to watch the event happen but tensed up and raised her hackles ready to help when needed.

Twisting and yowling, Rusty tried to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself to his back. It was gripping him with incredibly sharp claws. Rusty could feel spiked teeth pricking at his neck. He writhed and squirmed from whisker to tail, but he couldn't free himself. For a second he felt helpless; then he froze. Thinking fast, he flipped over onto his back. He knew instinctively how dangerous it was to expose his soft belly, but it was his only chance.

Shadow narrowed her eyes seeing the risky and stalked forward just slightly. Rusty was lucky—the ploy seemed to work. He heard a "hhuuffff" beneath him as the breath was knocked out of his attacker. Thrashing fiercely, Rusty managed to wriggle free. Without looking back he sprinted toward his home hoping that Shadow would follow. Behind him, a rush of pawsteps told Rusty his attacker was giving chase. Even though the pain from his scratches stung beneath his fur, Rusty decided he would rather turn and fight than let himself be jumped on again.

Rusty skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced his pursuer. Shadow saw this and smiled proudly before examining the attacker not getting a chance earlier because she was to focused on Rusty's safety. It was another kitten, with a thick coat of shaggy gray fur, strong legs, and a broad face. Rusty could smelled that it was a tom, and sensed the power in the sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat. Then the kitten crashed into Rusty at full pelt. Taken by surprise by Rusty's turnabout, it fell back into a dazed heap.

The impact knocked the breath out of Rusty, and he staggered. He quickly found his footing and arched his back, puffing out his orange fur, ready to spring onto the other kitten. But his attacker simply sat up and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone. Shadow seeing the threat is gone decided to simply watch and see how this turns out.

Rusty felt strangely disappointed. Every part of him was tense, ready for battle. "Hi there, kittypet!" meowed the gray tom cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!" Rusty remained on tiptoe for a second, wondering whether to attack anyway and were Shadow went. Then he remembered the strength he had felt in this kitten's paws when he had pinned him to the ground. He dropped onto his pads, loosened his muscles, and let his spine unbend. "And I'll fight you again if I have to," he growled.

"I'm Graypaw, by the way," the gray kitten went on, ignoring Rusty's threat. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior." Rusty remained silent. He didn't understand what this Graywhatsit was meowing about, but he sensed the threat had passed. He hid his confusion by leaning down to lick his ruffled chest. "What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Graypaw.

"If you're the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it," Rusty bluffed. Shadow shook her head knowing their were much more dangerous creatures out their. Graypaw looked up at him for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about."

Rusty felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words. What did this cat mean by "intruder"? "Anyway," meowed Graypaw, using his sharp teeth to tug a clump of grass from between his claws, "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans."

"Other Clans?" Rusty echoed, confused. Shadow let a low chuckle escape her but made sure that they could not hear her. Graypaw let out an impatient hiss. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan. They're so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked." Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!"

Rusty narrowed his eyes. This must be one of the wildcats Smudge had warned him about! Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last scrap of food. Yet Rusty didn't feel scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident kitten. "So you're not a warrior yet?" he asked. "Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly; then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."

Shadow narrowed her eyes as she thought back to what he said to her kittypet brother, "Why would he give up so much information to a stranger." Shadow thought as she studied the tom more. He seems to be inexperienced compared to the warriors she ran into in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd POV

"Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be much easier," Rusty meowed. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days—" "And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Graypaw interrupted. Shadow couldn't help but agree that is part of the reason she stopped being a kittypet in the first place.

"No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a kittypet! They're nothing but Twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel, sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them? That's no life! Out here it's wild, and it's free. We come and go as we please." He finished his speech with a proud spit, then meowed mischievously, "Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?" Shadow was starting to like this kit.

"No," Rusty admitted, a little defensively. "Not yet." "I guess you'll never understand." Graypaw sighed. "You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of the wind in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg nests could never feel the same way." Shadow growled lowly. She may have been born a kittypet but she was able to become a strong loner same with their father Jake!

Meanwhile Rusty remembered the way he had felt in his dream. "That's not true!" he mewed indignantly. Graypaw did not reply. Shadow crouched down smeling two new cats coming this way. Greypaw suddenly stiffened midlick, one paw still raised, and sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my Clan," he hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!" Rusty looked around, wondering how Graypaw knew any cat was approaching. He couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. But his fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Graypaw's voice. "Quick!" hissed Graypaw again. "Run!"

Rusty prepared to spring into the bushes, not knowing which way was safe to jump. He was too late. A voice meowed behind him, firm and menacing. "What's going on here?" Rusty turned to see a large gray she-cat strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. Shadow stepped out of her hiding spot but kept as quit as she could not to alert her brother and the grey kit. The grey cat was magnificent. White hairs streaked her muzzle, and an ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight.

"Bluestar!" Beside Rusty, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat—a handsome, golden tabby—followed the gray cat into the clearing. "You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!" growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes. "I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws. Rusty copied Graypaw and crouched low to the forest floor, his ears twitching nervously. Shadow on the other hand kept her crouch low but dangerous ready to attack if needed. These cats had an air of strength Rusty had never seen in any of his garden friends. Maybe what Smudge had warned him about was true.

"Who are these two?" asked the she-cat. Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable. Rusty realised she said two and looked behind him to she Shadow in crouch ready to attack. "Shadow!" Rusty smiled before running up to shadow and nuzzled her shoulder "I thought you left!"

Shadow got out of her stance to reassure her little brother"I just got here do you and do really think I would leave you here?" Flashing Rusty a smile before glaring at the three thunderclan cats. "The tom is no threat," mewed Graypaw quickly but glanced at Shadow wearily. "He's not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories." Just a Twoleg pet! The words inflamed Rusty, but he held his tongue. Shadow on the other hand could not help but at least let out a low growl. The warning look in Bluestar's stare told them that she had observed the anger in his eyes and heard Shadow's growl. "This is Bluestar; she's leader of my Clan!" Graypaw said to the two. Shadow widened her eye's she did not mean to threaten the leader! Shadow gave Bluestar a respectful nod before letting her relax and listen to Graypaw.

"And Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior." "Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart coolly. Bluestar was still staring at the two. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet, and you seem to be a loner yet you are loyal to your brother" she meowed. Rusty and Graypaw exchanged confused glances. How could she know? Shadow smiled slightly. "We have been watching you both," Bluestar went on, as if she had read the two kits thoughts. "We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely." Graypaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise. "Sit up now!" Bluestar looked at Rusty who held Bluestar's gaze evenly as she addressed him.

"You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a kittypet do that before." Rusty managed to nod his thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise. Her next words surprised him even more. "I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Bluestar stared at Rusty thoughtfully. Shadow smiled proudly at that. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if you had not hesitated so long." "R-really?" Rusty stammered. He looked towards Shadow to confirm this which she did with a nod and a smile.

Lionheart spoke now. His deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Bluestar, this is a kittypet. He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs and a loner should be near hear!" Rusty and Shadow prickled at Lionheart's dismissive words. "Send me home?" he mewed impatiently. Bluestar's words had made him glow with pride. She had noticed him; she had been impressed by him. "But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around."

Shadow growled at this her eyes flashed with anger at his worlds. Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now her gaze snapped back to Rusty. Her blue eyes were blazing with anger. "There's never enough to go around," she spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!" Rusty was confused by Shadow's and Bluestar's sudden rage, but one glance at the horrified look on Graypaw's face was enough to tell him he had spoken too freely.

Lionheart stepped to his leader's side. Both warriors and loner loomed over Rusty now. He looked into Bluestar's threatening stare and his pride dissolved. These were not cozy fireside cats he was dealing with—they were mean, hungry cats who were probably going to finish what Graypaw had started with.

"Well?" hissed Bluestar, her face only a mouse-length from his now. Lionheart and Shadow remained silent as they towered over Rusty. He flattened his ears and crouched under the golden warrior's cold stare. His fur prickled uncomfortably. "I am no threat to your Clan," he mewed, looking down at his trembling paws. "You threaten our Clan when you take our food," yowled Bluestar. "You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive." Shadow nodded at the leaders words. The truth of the warrior queen's words pierced Rusty like a blackthorn, and suddenly he understood their anger.

He stopped trembling, sat up, and straightened his ears. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry," he meowed solemnly. "I will not hunt here again." Shadow gave Rusty a small nod before sitting back down and relaxing. Bluestar let her hackles fall and signaled to Lionheart to step back. "You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty and you are a unusual loner Shadow," she meowed.

Graypaw's sigh of relief made Rusty's ears twitch. He heard the approval in Bluestar's voice and noticed as she swapped a meaningful glance with Lionheart. The look made him curious. What flashed between the two warriors? Quietly he asked, "Is survival here really so hard?" Shadow's face went solemn for a moment "In some places its harder than you think" She mumbled hoping that no one heard unfortunately the two thunderclan warriors heard and shared a glance for more than one reason.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd POV

"Our territory covers only part of the forest," answered Bluestar. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce." "Is your Clan very big?" Rusty meowed, his eyes wide. "Big enough," replied Bluestar. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over." "Are you all warriors, then?" Rusty mewed Shadow couldn't help but shake her head at her brothers curiosity. Lionheart answered him. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits to hunt."

"And you all live and share prey together?" Rusty murmured in awe, thinking a little guiltily of his own easy, selfish life. Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Rusty and meowed, "Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you and your friend like to join ThunderClan?" Rusty was so surprised, he couldn't speak. Shadow was also surprised. Bluestar went on: "If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior."

"But kittypets can't be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out. "They don't have warrior blood and loners are to used to being alone they would only take care of themselves!" A sad look clouded Bluestar's eyes. "Warrior blood," she echoed with a sigh. "Too much of that has been spilled lately." Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart meowed, "Bluestar is only offering you training, you two. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life and you are to used to fending for yourself." Rusty was stung by Lionheart's words. Shadow narrowed her eyes at the golden tom. Rusty swung his head around to face the golden tabby. "Why offer us the chance, then?" But it was Bluestar who answered. "You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, ThunderClan needs more warriors."

"Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Lionheart. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world." A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Rusty's fur. He shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up in front of him. "Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?" asked Bluestar gently. "But do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?"

Rusty looked at her, puzzled. Surely his encounter with these cats had proved to him just how easy and luxurious his life was. "I can tell that you are still a tom," Bluestar added, "despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur." "What do you mean—still a tom?" Rusty asked. "You haven't yet been taken by the Twolegs to see the Cutter," meowed Bluestar gravely. "You would be very different then. Not quite so keen to fight a Clan cat, I suspect!" Rusty was confused. He suddenly thought of Henry, who had become fat and lazy since his visit to the vet. Was that what Bluestar meant by the Cutter?

"The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Bluestar. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

Rusty's head reeled. Bluestar seemed to be offering him the life he had lived so many times, and so tantalizing, in his dreams, but could he live like that for real? Shadow on the other hand knew she could not stay no matter how much she wanted to.

Lionheart interrupted his thoughts. "Come, Bluestar, let's not waste any more time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly.

"Shadow? What do you think" Rusty's sudden words made the two cats pause and listen in. "I wish I could Rusty but I must go home… But that doesn't mean you should not you were meant to be a warrior like how I am meant to be a loner" shadow smiled sadly at Rusty feeling sorry that she could not join him. "What if you come back with me and we could think this through the night!" Rusty pushed on trying to get his sister to join him.

Sadly though Shadow shook her head, "You know I can't stay with you I need to leave at moonhigh like always" Rusty then stood up and looked up at her with determination "Then I'm not joining them not without you!" Shadow's eyes widened knowing that he was meant to be a warrior. Shadow sighed and gave up "Snakes not going to like this but we will join" Shadow turned her attention to the thunderclan cats that stood not far off.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd POv

Bluestar nodded towards Greypaw telling him to head back to camp before examining the two infront of her. Rusty a flame-colored tom, green eyes, young 6 maybe 7 moons old had a blue color collar with a bell. Shadow a plain black she-cat, green eyes, 13 maybe 14 moons old had no collar but did have a strange red rock that was connected to a black collar like band around her right paw.

Lionheart turned towards her giving her nod showing that he will support her decision. Bluestar in return nodded towards the two, "Then we shall head back now lionheart was right tigerclaw would be expecting us." Shadow Rusty nodded as the thunderclan cats raced off deeper into the forest soon followed by the other two cats.

Bluestar and Lionheart lead the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed their way through a thick patch of gorse. Rusty followed, and Shadow took up the rear. As his sides scraped against the prickly gorse, Rusty looked down and noticed that the grass beneath his paws was flattened into a broad, strong-smelling track. This must be the main entrance into the camp, he thought. Beyond the gorse, a clearing opened up.

The ground at the center was bare, hard earth, shaped by many generations of pawsteps. This camp had been here a long time. The clearing was dappled by sunshine, and the air felt warm and still. Rusty looked around, his eyes wide. There were cats everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or purring quietly as they groomed one another. "Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tongues," Lionheart explained.

"Sharing tongues?" Rusty echoed. "Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day," Shadow told him bunting in with her own knowledge of the clans. "We call it sharing tongues. It is a custom that binds the members of the Clan together." Bluestar continued giving Shadow a side glance. The cats had obviously smelled Shadow's and Rusty's foreign scent, for heads began to turn and stare curiously in their direction.

Suddenly shy of meeting any cat's gaze directly, Rusty and Shadow looked around the clearing. It was edged with thick grass, dotted with treestumps and a fallen tree. A thick curtain of ferns and gorse shielded the camp from the rest of the woods. "Over there," meowed Lionheart, flicking his tail toward an impenetrable-looking tangle of brambles, "is the nursery, where the kits are cared for."

Rusty swiveled his ears toward the bushes as Shadow gave the area a short glance before letting her gaze fall on a group of cats who were near a pile of dead prey. There was a pale tabby with black stripes and green eyes. The next one was a grey tabby with amber eyes. The last one was a muscular brown tabby and Amber eyes he also had a clear scar across his muzzle.

Shadow turned her attention back to the nursery as a ginger she-cat squirmed out through a small gap in the front. Most likely being one of the queens. A tabby queen with distinctive black markings appeared around the bramble bush. The two she-cats exchanged a friendly lick between the ears before the tabby slipped inside the nursery, murmuring to the squealing kits.

"The care of our kits is shared by all of the queens," meowed Lionheart. "All cats serve the Clan. Loyalty to the Clan is the first law in our warrior code, a lesson you two must learn quickly if you wish to stay with us." Rusty and Shadow nodded as a white tom with amber eyes walked towards the four cats.

"This is Whitestorm" Lionheart introduced, "One one thunderclan's senior warriors" Whitestorm nodded towards Rusty and Shadow before turning his attention to his fellow thunderclan members. "Who are these two?" Whitestorm asked his leader and friend..Instead of answering Bluestar leaped up onto the boulder and yowled, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing.

Rusty and Shadow stayed where they were, flanked by Lionheart. The other cats settled themselves below the Highrock and looked expectantly up at their leader. Rusty and Shadow could recognize Graypaw's thick gray fur among the cats. Beside him sat a young tortoiseshell queen, her black-tipped tail tucked neatly over small white paws. The large dark gray tabby from before stood with the other two near them. When the cats were still, Bluestar spoke. "ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior…."

They heard indignant mutterings erupt among the Clan cats, but Bluestar silenced them with a firm yowl. "I have found Cats who are willing to become apprentices of ThunderClan." "Lucky to become an apprentice," caterwauled a loud voice above the ripple of shock that spread through the cats. Rusty craned his neck to see the who it was as shadow let out low growl glaring at the pale tome that was standing up and glaring defiantly at the leader.

Bluestar ignored the tabby and addressed all of her Clan. "Lionheart have met these cats, and agree with me that we should train them with the other apprentices." Rusty looked up at Lionheart, then back at the Clan, to find all eyes were on him and his sister now. His fur prickled and he swallowed nervously. Shadow puffed her chest out slightly to show that she is confident in her abilities. There was silence for a moment.

Now a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd.

"Where does he come from?"

"Which Clan does he belong to?"

"What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan I know!"

Then one yowl in particular sounded out above the rest. "Look at the toms collar! He's a kittypet!" It was the pale tabby again. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed."

Lionheart bent down and hissed into Rusty's ear, "That tabby is Longtail. He smells your fear. They all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won't hold you back." But Rusty didn't move Shadow seeing this placed her tail on rusty's should and nodded towards him.. The tabby continued to jeer at him. "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling." All the cats howled in agreement.

Longtail went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't!" Lionheart hissed into Rusty's ear once more: "Do you back down from a challenge?" Rusty looked towards his sister and got a supportive nod. Rusty still did not move. But this time he was trying to pinpoint Longtail's position. As he looked around before spotting him near Darkstripe and Tigerclaw (I got tired of using descriptions sorry)

Rusty flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes and, hissing, leaped through the startled cats to fling himself onto his tormentor. Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty's attack. He staggered sideways, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth. Rusty dug his claws deep into the tabby cat's fur and sank in his teeth. No subtle rituals of swiping and boxing preceded this fight. The two cats were locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing at the heart of the camp. The other cats had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fur.

As Rusty scratched and struggled, he was suddenly aware that he felt no fear, only exhilaration. Through the roaring of the blood in his ears, he could hear the cats around them wailing with excitement. Then Rusty felt his collar tighten around his neck. Longtail had gripped it between his teeth and was tugging, and tugging hard. Shadow crouched lowley ready to aid her brother but before she could do so a tail was placed on her shoulder. She looked back to find that it was the brown tabby she was looking at before. Tigerclaw shook his head telling her to not interfere. Shadow nodded slightly before sitting down gently to watch the rest of the little fight. Rusty felt a terrible pressure at his throat. Unable to breathe, he started to panic. He writhed and twisted, but each movement only made the pressure worse.

Retching and gulping for air, he summoned up all his strength and tried to pull away from Longtail's grip. And suddenly, with a loud snap, he was free. Longtail tumbled away from him. Rusty scrambled to his paws and looked around. Longtail was crouching three tail-lengths away. And, dangling from Longtail's mouth, Rusty saw his collar, mangled and broken. Shadow sighed in relief for more than one reason. One being the fact that he was free and the other being that he got rid of that coller.

At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous caterwaul. Rusty and Longtail remained fixed to the spot, gasping for breath. Clumps of fur hung from their ruffled coats. Rusty could feel a cut stinging above his eye. Longtail's left ear was badly torn, and blood dripped down his lean shoulders onto the dusty ground. They stared at each other, their hostility not yet spent.

Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Longtail. She placed it on the ground in front of her and meowed, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval—this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice. As is his friend" Rusty looked at Bluestar and solemnly nodded his acceptance Shadow nodded her own acceptance though there was a little hesitation. Tigerclaw who was still next to her noticed this but kept that to himself. Rusty stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on his sore muscles. Shadow followed him yet the shadows of the dens blocked her warmth of the sun but she did not mind berfairing the cold.

The pool of light blazed bright on his orange pelt, making his fur glow. As the Shadows allowed her pelt to blend slightly. They lifted his head proudly as Rusty looked at the cats that surrounded them. This time no cat argued or jeered. He had shown himself to be a worthy opponent in battle and accepted having a lonar who was experienced in battle and hunting for herself. Bluestar approached Rusty and placed the shredded collar on the ground in front of him. She touched his ear gently with her nose.

"You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight," she murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly, as if her words had more meaning for her than Rusty knew. "You have fought well." Then she turned to the Clan and announced, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat." She stepped back before turning her attention to Shadow.

"You blend in the shadows well.." Bluestar trailed of looking slightly frightened before hiding it with proud look. "From this day forward until she has received her warrior name this apprentice will be called Shadowpaw," Bluestar scand the crowd before her eyes rested on tigerclaw, "Tigerclaw you are without a apprentice since Ravenpaw became a medicine cat apprentice and you were a fine apprentice to Darkstripe and I hope you teach all you can to Shadowpaw" Shadowpaw walked up to tigerpaw and touched noses with him well aware of the tradition. Though surprised that not only did he get a lonar as an apprentice but the lonar knew the tradition.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd POV

Without a second thought, Rusty turned and kicked dust and grass over his collar as though burying his dirt. Longtail growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The cats split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly. Shadowpaw went over to her brother "Hey, Firepaw!" The newly named Firepaw heard Shadowpaw call as she approached him. "Shadowpaw did you watch the fight?" He smiled brightly at his older sister as she smiled and nodded

"Yes, I did you fought well I can't wait to see how you improve." Before Firepaw could respond Graypaw called from where he was near his mentor Lionblaze. "Firepaw! Shadowpaw" The two new apprentices walked over to the grey tom. "Great fight, Firepaw!" mewed Graypaw. "Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Graypaw," Firepaw replied. "He put up quite a fight, though!" He licked his front paw and began to wipe clean the deep scratch that stung above his eye. As he washed he heard his new name again, echoing among the meows of the cats.

"Firepaw, Shadowpaw!"

"Hey, Firepaw, Shadowpaw!"

"Welcome, young Firepaw and Shadowpaw!"

Firepaw closed his eyes for a moment and let the voices wash over him. Shadow smiled slightly. "Good name, too!" Graypaw mewed approvingly, jolting him awake. Firepaw looked around. "Where did Longtail creep off to?" "I think he was heading toward Spottedleaf's den." Graypaw tipped his head toward the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had disappeared into. "She's our medicine cat. Not bad-looking either. Younger and a lot prettier than most—"

A low yowl next to the three cats stopped Graypaw mid-speech. They all turned, Shadowpaw and Firepaw recognized the powerful gray tabby cat who had sat beside Shadowpaw's new mentor and Longstripe. "Darkstripe," mewed Graypaw, dipping his head respectfully. The sleek tom looked at Firepaw for a moment. "Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a kittypet!" He spat the word kittypet scornfully, then turned and stalked off. "Now Darkstripe," Graypaw hissed to Firepaw under his breath, "is neither young, nor pretty…." Shadowpaw who heard chuckled slightly.

Firepaw who agreed nodded, "Yeah." The three continued on the toar, as well as had gotten to eat with the elders, until they came to the apprentice's den. In there were two cats one was a brown tabby tom with amber eyes and another a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. "That is Dustpaw," Graypaw said nodding towards the brown tabby before nodding towards the pale ginger, "And that is Sandpaw." The two elder apprentices glanced towards the three, but quickly turned away ignoring them.

"They seem nice," Shadowpaw mumbled to Firepaw who just nodded in agreement. "You'll have to excuse them," apologized Graypaw. "I think they have a furball stuck somewhere. They are not usually this bad-tempered." "Psst!" spat Sandpaw crossly in response while Dustpaw growled slightly but only Sandpaw looked their way. "Hold on, youngsters." The deep voice of Whitestorm sounded behind the apprentices.

"Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer. Also Dustpaw I do not think that Redtail would appreciate your attitude towards the new apprentices." Sandpaw held up her head and looked defiant. "I'm sorry, Whitestorm," she purred, not sounding sorry at all. Dustpaw looked away and said, "Sorry Whitestorm." Sandpaw continued talking, "We just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet, that's all!"

"I'm sure you two will get used to it," meowed Whitestorm calmly. "Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You five should get some sleep." He gave Sandpaw and Dustpaw a stern look, and they nodded obediently. As he walked off, the two spun around and vanished into the clump of ferns, sniffing once more as Sandpaw brushed past Firepaw.

With a flick of his tail, Graypaw invited Firepaw and Shadowpaw to follow him, and led the way after Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green. The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside. "Where do we sleep?" Firepaw asked. "Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" snarled Sandpaw, who was prodding some moss with her paw.

Graypaw and Firepaw exchanged glances, but said nothing. Firepaw and Shadowpaw respectively raked together a pile of moss with their claws. When Firepaw had gathered his bed into a cozy nest, he circled until it was comfortable and settled down. His whole body felt drowsy with contentment. Shadow made her own nest further away from the other four and almost touching the back wall. She curled up and drifted off with only one thought in mind, "Snake is going to kill me..."


	7. Chapter 7

3rd POV

"Shadowpaw!"

Shadowpaw who was awake and grooming herself looked towards the entrance of the den to see that it was Tigerclaw who called her. She got up and walked towards him and saw that Redtail and Ravenpaw were with him.

"We are going on the Dawn patrol to sunning rocks," Tigerclaw said seeing the confused look Shadowpaw was giving them. "Also Ravenpaw will be joining us to collect herbs." Shadowpaw nodded in acknowledgment before looking around the camp one more time to see that very little cats were up at the moment. Bluestar could be seen near her den talking with Lionheart and Whitestorm. Spottedleaf can be seen grabbing a thrush from the fresh kill pile. Other than that the cats were all asleep.

Redtail started leaded the group with Tigerclaw next to him and Shadowpaw and Ravenpaw flanking up on the back. Shadowpaw made sure to remember the path for future uses and did her best to familiarize herself to the territory. They reached sunning rocks Tigerclaw told us to mark the territory which we did, but as we were about to leave we heard splashing in the water. Turning Shadowpaw made out cats swimming towards the rocks.

Tigerclaw crouched down slightly in a threatening way. Redtail, on the other hand, stood confidently and calmly waited for the cats to reach the rocks. Ravenpaw stood behind the two warriors nervous on what to do. Shadowpaw stood with a blank expression to not give away any show of threat, but she still unsheathed her claws.

The cats soon reached the rocks and with it she could see that the leading cat in the group was a bracken-colored tom. With a flick of a tail the tom ordered the group from the water to attack which they did. Shadowpaw was fighting a gray tom with battle-scarred ears, who tried to get a good swipe at her, but was unable to because of how faster she moved. Soon the tom was getting tired so Shadowpaw went to attack him, but was stopped by the leading tom who grabbed Shadowpaw's scruff and flung her away from the gray tom, who ran.

Shadowpaw got up quickly crouched down ready to leap, "Your warriors to weak to fight their own battles!" She spat in disgust. "No Thunderclan cat will harm that warrior!" Oakheart said reading himself for a battle. Shadowpaw, though confused, launched towards Oakheart but was quick to twist in the air so instead of attacking him head on she was able to get a good scratch in his shoulders. Oakheart was able to make a quick recovery and turned around, while nocking Shadowpaw down in the process, and pinned her to the ground. Digging his claws into her shoulders allowed Oakheart to make sure that the apprentice could not get from under him.

Before Oakheart could do anything else though he was flung off of Shadowpaw, allowing her to see that it was Tigerclaw who did so. Redtail pounced on Oakheart as soon as he got up, but the force of the pounce caused both of them underneath a rocky overhang. Shadowpaw couldn't see them, though she could hear them snarling. She then heard a rumbling sound, and the rock collapsed on top of them! Shadowpaw was about to go and try to help when she heard a screech from Oakheart. Shadowpaw saw his tail sticking out from under the rocks. Tigerclaw then walked back up to Shadowpaw from leaving to somewhere that she did not know.

Tigerclaw leaned down to whisper in Shadowpaw's ears, "I need you to not tell anyone about what I'm about to do." Shadowpaw just nodded still new to the clans which means she is new to the cat to so she has no idea what Tigerclaw could to. Shadowpaw watched as the enemy cats (Riverclan Shadowpaw thought) ran back into the water and away from sunning rocks. Redtail charged out of the dust his tail straight up and his fur stood on end, but he did not have a scratch on him. He ran towards Tigerclaw and Shadowpaw who were both hidden in the shadows.

Suddenly Tigerclaw grabbed Redtail and pinned him down. Redtail struggled, but couldn't break free. Tigerclaw leaned down and sank his teeth into Redtail's throat. Shadowpaw eyes widened surprised that her mentor would kill his own clan mate and the deputy too! Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes not far off from the two. At first, Shadowpaw thought that the cats of the clan woke up and came to hunt, but the noise was getting farther and farther and in the direction of the camp.

Tigerclaw looked towards the sound with narrow eyes but soon turned into calm ones. Tigerclaw turned his gaze to Shadowpaw who stiffened slightly, "As I said before you better not tell anyone what I just did. Now we better head back and tell the clan how Oakheart killed Redtail." Shadowpaw said nothing and just did as Tigerclaw said and walked with him to the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd POV

Graypaw and Firepaw were each eating their own piece of prey near the apprentices den when there was a warning yowl from smallear, who sitting at the edge of the clearing.

"Smallear smells trouble!" Graypaw meowed, immediately alert. Firepaw barely had time to look around before Ravenpaw crashed through the bushes and into the camp.. Graypaw gasped. "Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerpaw?" Firepaw looked at Ravenpaw staggering across the floor of the clearing. He was panting heavily. His coat was ruffled and dusty, and his eyes were wild with fear. "Also were is Shadowpaw and Redtail?" Firepaw whispered to Graypaw, as several other cats raced past him to greet the new arrival. "Ravenpaw and Shadowpaw went out with Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan, the lucky furballs!"

"Why on earth has Ravenpaw come back alone?" We added to himself. He lifted his head to listen as Bluestar stepped forward. "Ravenpaw?" The she-cat spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. The other cats drew back, curling their lips with anxiety. "What has happened?" Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling cat. "Speak, Ravenpaw!" Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, "Redtail is dead!"

Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats and echoed through the forest. Ravenpaw staggered slightly. His right foreleg glistened, wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on his shoulder. "We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks," he went on shakily. "Oakheart was among them." "Oakheart!" Graypaw gasped beside Firepaw. "He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really—" Graypaw was silenced by a fierce glance from the old gray tom who had first sensed Ravenpaw's return. Firepaw turned his attention back to Ravenpaw. "Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak…Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath.

His wound was still bleeding heavily, and he stood awkwardly to keep the weight off his shoulder. "That's when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Shadowpaw pinned to the ground, but then Tigerclaw…" Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground below. A ginger queen bounded toward him and crouched at his side.

She licked his cheek briefly and called out, "Spottedleaf!" Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted the pretty tortoiseshell Firepaw had noticed sitting beside Graypaw earlier. She hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed for the queen to stand back. Then she used her small pink nose to roll the apprentice over so that she could take a good look at the wound. She glanced up and meowed, "It's all right, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful howl. All eyes turned to the direction it had come from. Tigerclaw and Shadowpaw both staggered through the gorse tunnel. Between Tigerclaw's sharp teeth the warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. He dragged the tattered creature into the center of the clearing with Shadowpaw following. Firepaw craned his neck and glimpsed a flash of bright ginger tail hanging limply in the dust. Shock rippled through the Clan like a chill breeze. Beside Firepaw, Graypaw dropped into a crouch as grief swept over him. "Redtail!" "How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" demanded Bluestar from her position on the Highrock.

Tigerclaw let the scruff of Redtail's neck fall from his mouth. He looked steadily back at Bluestar. "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory." Tigerclaw's voice was strong and deep. "Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again."

Firepaw glanced at Graypaw. The apprentice's eyes were dark with sadness. After a moment's pause, several of the cats moved forward to lick Redtail's bedraggled fur. As they groomed they purred hushed phrases to the dead warrior. Firepaw whispered into Graypaw's ear, "What are they doing?" Graypaw didn't take his eyes off the dead cat as he replied. "His spirit may have left to join StarClan, but the Clan will share tongues with Redtail one last time." "StarClan?" Firepaw echoed for it was the first he heard of it. "It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all Clan cats. You can see them in Silverpelt." Firepaw looked confused, so Graypaw explained. "Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night stretching across the sky. Each star is a StarClan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight."

Firepaw nodded, and Graypaw stepped forward to share tongues with his dead deputy. Bluestar had remained silent while the first cats came to pay their respects to Redtail. Now she leaped down from the Highrock and walked slowly toward Redtail's body. The other cats retreated and watched as their leader crouched down to share tongues with her old comrade one last time. When she had finished she raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."

Firepaw watched. He had not known Redtail that well, but he couldn't help feeling moved as he witnessed the Clan mourn. Graypaw came and stood beside him again. "Dustpaw will be sad," he remarked. "Why?" "He was Redtail's apprentice. I wonder who his new mentor will be?" Firepaw glanced over at the small tom who squatted near Redtail's body, staring unseeing at the ground. Firepaw looked past him to the Clan leader. "How long will Blusetar sit with him?" he asked. "Probably the whole night," replied Graypaw. "Redtail was her deputy for many, many moons. She won't want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big and powerful as Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but quick and clever." Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw, admiring the strength that swelled in his powerful muscles and broad head. His massive body showed signs of his warrior life. One of his ears was split into a deep vee shape, and a thick scar sliced the bridge of his nose.

He was next to Shadowpaw who had a distant look on her face staring forward before Shadowpaw left to the medicine cat den with Tigerclaw following, but he went towards Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw had Spottedleaf was crouching beside Tigerclaw's wounded apprentice, using her teeth and front paws to press wads of cobweb onto his shoulder wound. Firepaw leaned toward Graypaw and asked, "What's Spottedleaf doing?"

"Stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty cut. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. He's always been a bit jumpy, but I've never seen him this bad before. Let's go and see if he's woken up yet." They made their way through the grieving cats toward the spot where Ravenpaw lay and settled themselves a respectful distance away to wait until Tigerclaw had finished speaking. "So, Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw addressed the tortoiseshell with a confident meow. "How is he? Do you think you can save him?" Spottedleaf didn't look up from her patient as she replied. "Yes it would be a pity if he died in his first fight, eh?" Firepaw could hear a teasing purr in her soft mew. "Will he live?" Tigerclaw demanded. "Of course. He just needs to rest." Tigerclaw snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. Tigerclaw soon turned around and walked up to Shadowpaw who was treating her own wounds. Firepaw saw him lean down and whisper something to her which resized a nod from Shadowpaw.

Tigerclaw walked past the two and eyed Firepaw thoughtfully, "As a new apprentice and an old kittypet I shall watch your progress with interest young Firepaw." Firepaw puffed his chest out proudly as Tigerclaw stalked away. "Do you think he liked me?" "I don't think Tigerclaw likes any apprentices!" whispered Graypaw. Just then Ravenpaw stirred and twitched his ears. "Has he gone?" he mumbled.

"Who? Tigerclaw?" replied Graypaw, trotting toward him. "Yep, he's gone." "Hi, there," Firepaw began, about to introduce himself because he did not get a chance to the day before. "Go away, both of you!" Spottedleaf protested. "How am I meant to help these cats with all these interruptions!" She impatiently flicked her tail at Graypaw and Firepaw and pushed her way between them and her patient. Firepaw realized she was serious, despite the lively glimmer in her warm amber eyes. "Come on then, Firepaw," mewed Graypaw. "See you later, Ravenpaw."

Before he left Firepaw turned towards Shadowpaw who was looking at her paws, "Bye Shadowpaw!" Firepaw called out. Shadowpaw looked towards Firepaw and smiled slightly but it was strained and ready to fall. Firepaw was hesitant to leave but soon did after seeing Graypaw beckoning him over.


End file.
